


Sleepy Promises

by Jathis



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Family, Fluff, Genderfluid Character, M/M, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21531469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Lefou is woken up by his daughter in the middle of the night
Relationships: LeFou & Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast), LeFou/Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast)
Kudos: 1





	Sleepy Promises

The sound of her fussing woke him up. Lefou sat up before he opened his eyes, blindly reaching out to touch the crib beside the bed he and Stanley shared. He rocked it a few times, waiting to see if this worked. He opened his eyes when he heard another whimper, sighing as he shifted to pick her up and hold her.

“Shh, I’m here,” he whispered. He adjusted his pillows to prop his back up, lying back down with Jeanne-Marie in his arms. He laid her on his chest, letting her head rest above his heart. 

He glanced over to his left, smiling as he watched Stanley sleeping beside him. The tailor spent most of the day with their daughter, carrying her in a sling they had made to hold her across their chest while they worked. Stanley insisted that she needed to stay close to their hearts so she could feel their warmth and listen to their beating as much as possible.

Lefou stroked the back of her head. “Ma petite fille…” he whispered. He smiled as the newborn slowly settled down on his chest, curling up over his heart. Perhaps Stanley was right about this heartbeat thing…

Stanley’s eyes fluttered open when they heard a whimper. They blinked, watching as Lefou rubbed their daughter’s back and tenderly hushed her. They kept quiet, smiling to themselves as they watched him soothe Jeanne-Marie back down to sleep.

“I will always protect you,” Lefou whispered, kissing the top of her head. She was soon back asleep, snoring softly against his sleeping shirt. He glanced over at Stanley, catching their eye. “Did we wake you?” he whispered.

“Only a little,” Stanley murmured. They smiled as they shifted closer, resting their head on Lefou’s shoulder. “Sometimes I expect to open my eyes and see that she was just a dream,” they confessed.

“Well I can attest from the diapers I’ve changed; she’s very much real.”

Stanley laughed softly, burying their face against his shoulder to avoid waking up the baby. “My brave soldier,” they said. Lefou hummed, his eyes slipping closed. “Do you want to put her back in the crib?” Stanley asked.

“Non, I can hold her,” Lefou murmured. He adjusted his grip on her to further illustrate this point. 

They nodded, kissing him on the cheek before settling back down to sleep.


End file.
